polandball421mapgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Empires of Europe: Napoleonic Wars
'Empires of Europe: Napoleonic Wars '''is a map game created by Polandball421 set in 1803. In the game, the Napoleonic Wars never break out. Players (player order is turn order) (bold indicates moderator status) * '''Polandball421 '- United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland * EmprorCheesecakes - French Empire * Tacosia12 - Kingdom of Prussia * FlyingHatSoldier8531 - Ottoman Empire How to Join Send me a message on my wall saying what country you want to be and the colour you wish to use. How to Play Every player has a turn. On your turn, you may do anything within reason (not something like: Turkey invades China, or, Prussia gets 10000000 nukes). The order on the list above depicts the turn order. On your turn, you must add the nation's flag (at size 24px), and then say exactly what you are doing. If you do not check in for 5-10 hours (unless you have an acceptable reason), you get skipped, and if you do not check in for 10 days, your slot is deleted. Only mods may skip or boot players. Timeline 1803 * The UK decides not to declare war on France, only asking that they stop their invasions. Just in case, they sign a treaty of alliance with Prussia. * The French Empire refuses to stop invading countries. Spain is invaded, easily reaching Barcelona and the Balearic Islands. We ask Russia for an alliance. * Prussia knows that Russia is still angry after the War of the First and Second Coalition and forms the Third Coalition with Russia and Austria though Austria denies support unless their allies are in BIG trouble. * The UK joins the Third Coalition. * The French Empire send an ultimatum to the United Kingdom, not to get in European affairs with Napoleon trying to say, "Your not part of the continent". A French invasion of Portugal is sent to Britain as a threat as part of the ultimatum. Madrid is taken, followed by a Spanish surrender. Catalonia is annexed as well as turning Spain into a vassal, adopting a loyal government in the region. French soldiers stand outside the Portuguese border just in case the UK rejects. * Prussia worries for Britain's safety and so declares war on France followed by Russia and Austria. The HRE, worried for French invasion, allies with Prussia, but does not declare war. * The UK leaves the Coalition and allies with France, with Portugal joining as well. The Anglo-French Coalition is formed. * We invade Prussia's West HRE territory by the HRE states allowing us to go through. It is an easy victory. Spain is released under French protection. We go through Mainland Prussia, reaching and occupying Berlin within days. France makes a non aggression pact with Russia, secretly telling them that they could have Poland if they joined our side 5 months from now into the coalition.We advance into Austria reaching a stalemate at Salzburg. * Prussia pleads for armistice with Prussia not losing land and to become friends with the French and British. Prussia also reallies with Austria and Russia, but Prussia pleads France to stop invading countries and to bring peace to the continent. Prussia proposes the Union of European States. * The UK accepts Prussia's offer, helping to form the UES with the capital in Berlin. * We accept Prussia's offer, and offer them help when invading Denmark-Norway. We invade the Italian Peninsula, annexes Genoa and rechaing Rome within weeks. * The Union of European States is formed between France, Prussia, Britain, Austria and Russia. Prussia accepts and invades Denmark. Prussia also asks the HRE to join Prussia to strengthen the German states. The HRE is given a week to decide. * The UK invades Morocco and southern Italy. * France annexes Catalonia from Spain and annexes all areas except from the HRE occupied land and Spain. We invade Denmark Norway. * The HRE accepts and the German Empire is formed between Prussia and the HRE, minus Austrian clay in the HRE. Prussia also forces a Danish-Norwegian surrender. France is given most of Norway and the rest is given to Germany. 1804 * The UK invades Sweden through a trade route in Copenhagen, marching up to Stockholm. We also force a Moroccan surrender. * France Invades the Ottoman Empire in order to obtain Algeria and Tunisia and Egypt. We capture Tunisia and Algeria easily but are left to battle in Egypt. We force Denmark Norway into surrender and annex the Netherlands and Catalonia and Northern Denmark and half of Iceland. * The German Empire then invades Austria for German speaking territories. * FlyingHatSoldier8531 (skipped) * The UK continues invading Italy. * The French Empire invades Austria through Switzerland. Papal States and occupied land in Italy is annexed. * Germany forces Austria to armistice: Germany annexes German speaking clay, the rest of Poland and the Czech land. Category:Polandball421 Category:Empires of Europe